bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jidanbō Ikkanzaka
Stats - from where? Where do these crazy stats come from? Are they from a reliable source? If not, then they should be deleted. Domlith 19:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :I found it hard to believe too, but I think it came from Bleach Exile, which gets their info from the manga. And yes, I agree that those states do look hard to believe, but don't forget how large Jidanbo is in comparison to the other characters when they first enouncter him, so that helps make it believable. Arrancar109 20:42, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Those stats are in the Souls data book, page 102. Though the translation I have has slightly different numbers, they're only off by an inch & a few pounds. Might be to do with changing from metric to imperial measurements. Anyway, I added some stuff & references based on the data book. --Yyp 13:41, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Axe Techniques I've altered the page to be more like the typical layout of the other articles, but am unsure what to do about his axes. Would somebody be able to add a piece on his axes & the techniques he uses? They're called Jutsu Pon Jidan Damatsuri Da (Jidan 10-hit festival in the anime) and Banzai Jiidan Damatsuri (10,000 year hit festival). I don't know whether to add it under the usual Zanpakuto heading, or something else. I assume the axes are his zan', but it is never confirmed. Also confused by the fact he has two of them. Not sure what to do about it. Chapters 71-74. --Yyp 13:41, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Right, I've just added it under his Power & Abilities section rather than under Zanpakuto. I'm not sure whether to call him an axe expert of practitioner, so I'll throw that open to you guys. Or if someone can think of something else to call it, then all the better. Also, if anyone can confirm the spelling of the technique names it would be good. That's taken from the version on onemanga, and those older scans can be a bit off when it comes to spelling of names and such. --Yyp 20:37, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Size I'm pretty sure Jidanbo can shift his size, cuz' when battling Ichigo he wasn't all that big, but in chapter 177 he is as tall as Soukyoku hill! Ruffy 14:41, May 9, 2011 (UTC) That's speculation with no foundation!! His height has already been given as over 32 feet by Tite Kubo so I'd say that was pretty big in the first place, the hill just gave us something to compare him to!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 17:29, May 9, 2011 (UTC) What? No... Se in his fight with Ichigo, and then look at chapter 177. In the later appearance, he is as tall as "hill" soukyoku, and Kuukaku was even smaller than his head, whilst in his first appearance, he is just reeaally tall, about three-four times the height of Ichigo. First appearance: http://www.mangareader.net/94-631-14/bleach/chapter-177.html Second appearance: http://www.mangareader.net/94-631-14/bleach/chapter-177.html Notice the change in size? Ruffy 17:55, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :It is still speculation, unless it is said that he can change size, we cannot list it. -- :So instead we're just going to ignore it like it has never happened? I think it is relevant, even if it is a little speculation (the size change is not, that is clear, but the fact that it is deliberately made by Kubo is speculation, I guess). Maybe put it under appearance, like "Jidanbo grew astonishingly before his appearance at the soukyoku hill" or at the trivia? Ruffy 18:10, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::We have a strict speculation policy here.-- ::Still... That Arrancar Rangiku fought in the beginning of the Arrancar Arc has his size-change noted on his page, eh? Ruffy 18:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes because he actually did, he is only a little taller than Rangiku one minute, the next he is 3 times her size. This we can confirm. Jidanbo we cannot confirm if it is an ability, a mistake, a retcon or what. Having checked the two appearances you are talking about, the size increase is next to nothing if at all. You are just seeing it as bigger in the second appearance because there is a visual aid to compare his size to.-- :::I still think its the same deal -In the page where Kukaku launched her Raikoho, he was more than 50 times her length, easily, while in his battle with Ichigo, it's impossible that he in fact where that tall. I think the difference in length is obvious, but, having noone agreeing with me, I guess you win then... Ruffy 19:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Race For his race, it says "Soul" but isn't he a shinigami? He has the black robes that the shinigami have, and thoughout his profile here, it says shinigami. KuroHollow (talk) 09:19, October 17, 2011 (UTC) He was never stated to be a Shinigami, and pretty much anyone can put on a Shinigami robe as long as it can fit on them. I have only heard that he was a "giant", nothing else. I believe it oughta be left as is, but I'll let others decide.